My Heart Was Her Target
by IWillNotBeSilenced
Summary: And She Never, Ever Misses. Cato and Clove's Story before the Games. How did they meet, and how did they fall in love? Cato's POV.
1. War Of My Life

**A/N Ok beautiful people! I was going to wait a while before writing anything else but I missed Cato and Clove too much! So I'm going to write about their childhood and how they met. Dont know how long it will be, depends on whether you guys like it! We'll see where it goes3**

The racket of the nearby factories awakens me. I groan, rolling over and rubbing the remaining tendrils of sleep out of my bleary deep blue eyes.

"Cato!" My mother's voice rings out from below me. "Get up! You're going to be late _again_! And don't even _consider_ skipping class, as that would be the _third time this week_ and you're in enough trouble as it is!"

I sigh heavily and drag myself from the comfort of my bed. I detest school. There's no one there I really click with, or even talk to for that matter, although plenty of people _try_ to be my friend. And the lessons are almost physically painful to sit through.

Dad says it's because I spend most of my time brooding in the corner, instead of socialising. The other kids find me threatning due to my tendency to pick fights. But I also catch them staring at me with a kind of awe, like they want to be like me; I'm tougher than they are. I guess I just need to feel something. It's the only thing I know how to do.

The only reason that I get out of bed each day-the only thing I've looked forward to since I was eight- is the thought of my twelfth birthday. The day I can sign up for the Training Academy.

Where I can fight without getting marched home by Peacekeepers. Without hearing the words, "You're out of control Cato." or "What the hell is wrong with you?" and the most recent, "Why are you always so _angry_ Cato?" I never answer them. Because the truth is, I don't _know_ why and no one even attempts to understand.

It's my birthday in two days. _Almost there Cato._ I tell myself over and over again. _Almost there._

I yank a black t-shirt over my head and climb into a pair of ripped jeans. Slinging my backpack over my shoulder, I run a hand through my tousled blonde hair.

"Cato!" My mother yells again. I don't reply Simply push straight past her and march purposefully out of the door.

...

I stride confidently down the street, my head held high,arrogance written all over my face. I kick at the stones strewn across the path. The dust and pollution in the air sticks in my chest, making me cough.

When I reach the school gates I pause; I can either walk away now, or I can go in and face yet another day of total isolation and boredom. But I know how much crap I'm in an something tells me not to push it today.

So I sigh and barge my way through the gates with everyone else.

...

Once I get to the classroom, I push past the groups of people greeting each other and sit down heavily at my desk. The desks are seperated into twos, but for as long as I can remember, I've sat alone.

Our teacher, Mr Lyme, chooses this moment to enter the classroom. Mr Lyme's favourite subject is The Hunger Games, because his wife won ten years ago. This is fine by me since one day I'm going to be District Two's victor. It's what I'm meant to do.

All of the other students shoot to their desks at the teacher's entrance and start the "Good morning sir" trash.

"Ah, Cato. Nice to see you again." Mr Lyme says. Only I catch the sarcasm in his voice and I smirk at him.

Only now do I notice a girl standing slightly behind Mr Lyme. She's about my age, though I've never seen her before.

She scrutinises the gathered students through narrowed eyes. She crosses her arms over her chest and scowls at anyone who dares to look her in the eye. She is quite petite in stature with long raven hair that falls in soft waves to her elbows.

She might be small but something in her expression says, 'I can't be held responsible for the damage that just talking to me might cause you.'

"Clove Tenaa." Mr Lyme gestures towards the girl. After briefly surveying the room, he adds. "You'll have to join Cato at his desk."

He looks rather concerned. As if putting the two of us together might cause more damage than we're worth. I doubt that he's wrong.

She smirks at Mr Lyme and meanders across the classroom to my-our-desk.

The attention of the classs is diverted back to the teacher now and I sneak a glance at Clove. She notices me staring and frowns for a moment before flashing me a cheeky grin from under her hair. Only then do I realise how beautiful she is. Her smile vanishes just as quickly as it appeared, but it was definitely there.

And just like that, I'm hooked.

**A/N What do you think of the opening? Do you like it? Would you like to read more? See that beautiful blue box under this? Click it! I would really appreciate your feedback and you don't need a fanfiction account to submit a review. Until next week! -Abbie xx**


	2. Pieces Of You

**A/N Hey guys!Thank you SO much for your feedback on the last chapter, you guys made me cry :') (happy tears!)Thank you to my anonymous reviewers Time Sequence, Sarah, Flame and Libra3 Here's the next chapter for you! Enjoy, and PLEASE review! That is all!xx**

** . **** follow my clato blog on tumblr!**

At lunch I push through the throng of students and march outside with Clove stomping along behind me.

"Hey!" She yells at me.

"What?" I bark. I've spent years building up a suitably indifferent front and I refuse to let it down for a girl. Not even for this wild, crazy, gorgeous girl- if I can help it.

"You're supposed to show me around." Clove states bluntly.

"Do you really care?" I turn to face her, crossing my arms.

She mimics my stance and glowers at me for a moment, but then thinks better of it and relents. "Nope." She sniggers.

"Well then, let's get out of here. Clove Tenaa, how do you feel about ditching class?" I tease her, all vows of hostility erased from my mind the second she gazes up at me with her huge eyes, the colour of melting chocolate. Two dark beacons in the sea of her freckled, sun-kissed skin. There's so much hidden behind her eyes. So many secrets she's hiding beneath the surface.

She grins up at me mischieviously, giving her particularly fae-like features an almost elfin quality. "I haven't done that in so long. I might have forgotton..." She glances up at the ceiling, mock-deep in thought.

"Then allow me to be your guide." Something about Clove simply makes me want to smile. An emotion I haven't experienced since I was a child.

I offer her my arm and after a moment's hesitation, she takes it. Checking behind me, I wrench open the heavy, iron gate and dart into the street, pulling Clove behind me. And I think maybe, just maybe, she and I could be friends. She's different to everyone else. We seem to have the same effect on each other as water has on fire.

But I sense that her guard is up- as is mine- and it'll take someone truly exceptional to break down the walls she's built around her heart.

We stroll along the path, an outstretched arm's width between us, always ensuring that we keep to the shadows, out of sight, until I see a narrow alleyway. Perfect.

I signal for Clove to slip in first and I follow. We slide down the wall, opposite each other. "So, tell me about yourself." I say, reaching over to pluck a leaf from Clove's sleek, dark hair.

Immediately, she becomes defensive. "You first." She says a little too quickly, by means of directing the attention away from herself.

"Well there's not much to say. I'm trouble." I smirk, every ounce of arrogance returning. "It's my birthday in two days and I'm going to sign up for the Academy. I'm going to win the Hunger Games when I'm eighteen." I conclude, in an attempt to hide how messed up my life is.

"You don't have to pretend with me Cato." Clove says quietly. Her gentle tone catches me off guard. I lean my head back against the wall.

The truth is, I don't want to lie to her, but I've spent so long being the isolated, angry Cato that I don't know how to be anything else.

"We're the same, you and me." Clove whispers. Tentively, she reaches out and closes her two slender hands around my broad one.

She looks up at me but I avoid her eyes. I'm worried that if I look at her, I'll break down.

"People don't know how to handle me." Clove begins. "The less people understood, the more lonely I became. Until I was this short-tempered, frustrated, _broken_ girl that people had to tiptoe around. My mum, she tried to help, but I wouldn't let her. And then she died last year and-." The flow of confession comes to a halt.

She gives a half laugh. "Why am I even telling you all this?" Her eyes brim with tears and she releases her grip on my hand, brushing the tears away angrily.

"Hey." I whisper, catching hold of her wrist. "You can tell me anything." And I find I actually _want_ her to confide in me.

Clove looks away again. I take her face in my hands, forcing her to look at me; a rare gesture of affection, and somehow, it doesn't feel unnatural at all.

"I understand."

Clove looks so mournful, that I just want to reach out and hold her. A sob escapes her, and she curls up against my chest.

Suddenly, all I want is to protect Clove from suffering and fear. I want to show her that although I'm brutal and misunderstood, I'm not a monster. I put my arms around her, pulling her close.

In that moment, without either of us saying a word, a bond is formed between the two of us that neither of us have ever experienced until now. A bond that can never entirely be reversed. Friendship.

"We'll stick together, you and me. That's a promise." I tell her.

Clove gazes up at me, desperately wanting to believe me. "Always?" She asks, her voice heavy with uncertainity.

"Always."

**A/N Ok guys, see the blue box below this, just screaming for you to click it? Please click it! Thank you all so much for reading, please, please, please review! Until next week, Abbie x**


	3. Don't Say Your Goodbyes

**A/N Seriously guys, you have no idea how grateful I am for your reviews and every single person who added this story to their alert and favourite stories list. Thank you to my anonymous reviewers anon, Loretta and Mockingjay200. Muchos Amo xx**

The sound of my parents leaving for work jerks me from my slumber. It occurs to me that last night was the first restful sleep I've had in months. It takes me a moment to place the day of the week. Saturday. My twelfth birthday. Two days since I met Clove for the first time.

"Up Cato!" My father's bellow shatters the silence like glass. I scowl to myself and roll out of bed. Some things never change.

I stomp downstairs and pull my coat on, forcing my feet into my boots.

"_I'm up." _ I snarl as my parents stride over the threshold and down the path, as if I hadn't uttered a word.

Waiting until their figures round the corner, I start down the path and out of the gate. "Happy Birthday to me." I sigh.

I decide to head towards the tiny, ancient pond to the south of the District. It's a bit of a walk, but it might help to clear my head.

I mooch along moodily until I come to the pond and sit down on the crumbling bench. I stare out across the iridescent pool and picking up a pebble, skim it across the surface, watching the ripples expand before fading back into stillness.

"Cato?" A smooth voice calls from the bushes. Clove. She steps out of the shadows and I feel my anger melt away as she flashes me a pixie-like grin.

"Happy Birthday. I got you something." Clove holds out a tiny, intricate wooden box.

"Clove! There was no need for you to get me anything." I don't think I've ever had presents on my birthday, and I'm infinitely pleased that she's even remembered.

She hands me the box and lifting the lid, I gape at the contents.

Inside lies a dagger. It's almost weightless and smooth to the touch. It's polished metal surface glints in the early morning sunlight. At the hilt lies a blood red ruby. It will be effortless to wield. It's possibly the most expensive and exquisite gift I've been given.

"Clove- I don't know what to say. Thank you so much." I pull her into an embrace.

"It's for when you go to the Academy." Clove explains.

Of course, I can sign up today. Another thing she has remembered.

"Oh Clove." I breathe sadly. Even though we've only known each other for a few days, I can't even begin to imagine being without her. I'm sure I'm only a friend to her, but she means so much more to me. I feel like I'm obliged to protect her. And there's something else as well. I need her.

Going to the Academy means taking up residence there as well. I'd never see her. If you don't train there, you don't enter the gates. It's as simple as that.

Clove takes my hand. "Cato, this is what you're meant to do." She lays a hand on my cheek. "Go. Register. Meet me later on; I'll walk you to the gates."

Fighting to keep my voice level I reply, "See you later Clove." I don't say goodbye. It's better that way. I turn then and walk away, feeling her eyes on me the whole way.

…

"Name?" Barks the man at the gates gruffly.

"Cato Woods." I reply bluntly. "I want to sign up."

The man consults his clipboard for a moment. "Come back in an hour. Bring any necessary possessions."

I nod at him, turn on my heel and swagger away from the Academy.

I reach my house-empty as usual- and head straight for my bedroom. Tucking Clove's dagger into my belt, I throw some essentials into a backpack hurriedly; the sooner I leave, the better.

Suddenly, a dull knock at the door bursts the bubble of silence. I sling my backpack over my shoulder and jump the stairs two at a time.

Throwing open the door, I find Clove standing on the doorstep.

"Ready?" The way she says it makes it sound less like a question than a statement.

I nod without hesitation. I'm not going to wait until my parents come home. So, holding my head high, I let Clove escort me to the huge wrought iron gates of the Academy.

…

"Well, here we are." Clove's voice is steady, her face portraying no emotion.

"Here we are." I repeat.

This isn't how I imagined it. I always that it would be my father who lead me here, telling me how I was going to make him proud one day. How I would be a victor. I've looked forward to this moment for so long. I never imagined I would feel this torn.

She throws her arms around my neck, oblivious to the way her touch makes my whole body weak. Every ounce of my being aches to pull her lips to mine.

Which is the reason I have to do this.

I push her away from me roughly. "I have to go now." I say harshly.

She jumps back as if I've burned her. "Goodbye Cato." She murmurs to my back.

I pretend not to hear her voice waver on my name.

**A/N Well that's chapter 3! Sorry it's a bit late, but because I'm so busy, I'm changing my update day to Sunday instead of Friday. Please review! Thank you for reading xxx**


	4. Oblivious

**A/N Ok, before I start, I'd like to thank ObviouslyAnnoyed for such a constructive review; I took your advice as best I could! Also thank you to MissDizzyD and Hunger-Games-Lover555 for literally reducing me to tears with their lovely reviews, I'm so grateful! And thank you to LeonaliebtClato for her kind comments on twitter! Plus my anonymous reviewers M, Clato4ever7,Time Sequence and a-dd1cti0n Thanks so much guys, I love you all!3**

I observe the room critically through narrowed eyes. A grey metal set of drawers stands in one corner and a white bed, stark against the stone grey walls inhabits the left side. A minute porcelain sink and a mirror hang on the opposite wall. This is my new room. It's meagre at best; reminds me of a prison cell. However, it doesn't bother me. For now, it's enough just to be here.

I rummage through my drawers, where Xander, my new trainer, has informed me that I will find my regulation training uniform.

The uniform consists of a pair of black light canvas trousers, a skin tight black t-shirt with green edgings- representing Academy 3- and our name printed on the back, along with a pair of lightweight black boots.

I struggle into the outfit and admire my reflection in the mirror. The shirt is taught on my chest, showing off my muscular figure. I smirk. I look strong. Powerful. Ruthless. _I _certainly wouldn't mess with me.

…

I stand among the other trainees down in the gym, shooting evil looks at anyone who catches my eye. I will establish my superiority now. I am way above all of them. Every single one. They should take note of this- it's in their they're best interest.

I look around for a familiar face, anyone for me to spar with. I can't exactly do that alone. There's no one here I know. This will be just another place where I am a loner. A respected loner, but a loner nonetheless.

As I ponder this, the door files open and Xander saunters into the room with an air of authority. The trainees immediately stand up straighter and become instantly focused. Following their lead, I set my jaw and square my shoulders, preparing for what is sure to be a gruelling training session.

Xander addresses us in short, clipped tones. "Cato Woods is joining us today." He gestures in my direction. "Go easy kids." He winks at the others, and they snigger. Immediately all eyes are on me, whereas five minutes ago, I went virtually unnoticed.

I stand taller, allowing me to look down on some of the shorter students, but the older, more experienced pupils look down on me in the same way a lion might acknowledge a hunk of fresh meat. I guess that's what I am to them; fresh meat.

The cold, hard silence is broken by Xander's voice slicing through the air like a knife. "Today we will practice sparring. I'm going to pair you up with people of different abilities so that you can get a feel for your opponents strengths and weaknesses. Cato, I want you to pair with Lorai. She'll show you the ropes."

A girl. Xander has paired me with a girl. On the other hand, a voice in the back in the back of my head tells me not to be so complacent. She is highly experienced no doubt.

The larger part of my conscience- the one completely fuelled by arrogance- wins out however and I advance towards her, smirking.

She looks down her nose at me like I'm a piece of dirt on the bottom of her shoe. Although she's only half a head taller than me, she seems so sure of herself. She must have _a lot_ of confidence in her abilities.

I extract my dagger from my belt, testing the blade against my thumb. As I prepare to fight with Lorai, I raise my dagger, planning to disarm her first and then wrestle her to the ground.

I lunge forwards and Lorai spins her spear expertly, jabbing me in the shoulder and opening a large gash. She prods me again, in the chest this time, sending me to the ground.

Standing over me, Lorai examines her nails and coos sweetly, " Well, look at you handsome." She grins smugly for a moment before someone barges into Lorai, knocking her feet out from under her and sending her flying across the room.

Disorientated, I raise my head slightly to look in the direction Lorai was thrown.

To my right, Lorai is grappling on the floor with another- much smaller- girl. The two of them roll over and over, snarling, fighting for the upper hand.

The smaller girl manages to pin Lorai's shoulders to the floor, kneeling on her stomach. Lorai struggles under the girl's grip, but the girl clearly has the superior strength.

She leans forward until she is centimetres away from Lorai's face.

"Listen to me bitch," She spits. " If you so much as _dare_ to lay a finger on Cato again, I will personally make your every waking moment one long nightmare of pain and misery. Understand?"

Lorai smirks, but the girl digs her knees into Lorai's stomach with such force, all the air is knocked out of her. "Understand?" She snarls again.

Lorai gasps for breath and nods stiffly, eyes wide with shock.

Just then, Xander turns from the pair he was coaching and sees the two girls locked in combat.

"CLOVE TENAA!" He bellows.

**A/N What do you think? Please review guys, it means so much to me, and I really, really appreciate you all taking the time to read and review this. –Abbie xxxxx**


	5. Lover's Alibi

**A/N Ok, here's Chapter 5! Again thank you to everyone who reviewed or added me to their alerts, thanks to my four Guest reviewers and also to every single person who clicked on my story and took the time to read it. I can't thank you all enough3 **

Clove's head snaps up and she army rolls away from Lorai, breathing heavily.

Xander marches across to her and grabbing her by the elbow, jerks her to her feet. Clove glowers up at him, positively seething at being handled in such an undignified manner.

Balling her free hand into a fist, she makes to hit Xander square in the jaw.

He deflects the blow with ease. "Now, now Clove." Although his voice is calm, the danger laced through it is clear. "We've already been forced to suspend you once; don't give me reason to do it again."

I hope she takes Xander's warning as a threat and not a challenge. Clove is completely fearless. So much so that it is dangerous.

Xander drops Clove's arm with a force that momentarily knocks her off balance before turning to me. Still reeling from seeing Clove in the first place, I meet his eyes.

"Seeing as you two already seem to know each other, you might as well pair up for the rest of the session. Besides, Clove has managed to knock Lorai unconscious." He shoots Clove a perilous look. "She'll be out of action for the rest of the day."

Clove doesn't look the slightest bit ashamed. She glares back at Xander until he turns on his heel and walks away.

"Are you hurt?" She asks me, her deep eyes pooled with concern.

"Apart from some irreparable cracks in my pride? I'm fine." I grimace.

Clove grins, relieved. "Do you want to do some target practice?"

"Sure."

We wander over to where a dozen or so targets line the wall. I can't help but notice how the other trainees hastily remove themselves from Clove's path.

Clove selects a few knives from the inside of her jacket and begins launching them at the targets. She hits the centre. Every single time.

"So, what did Xander mean about you getting suspended?" I enquire, trying to distract myself from her mesmerising skills.

"I killed someone."

Her willingness to share her secret catches me off guard, and the confession certainly wasn't what I was expecting.

"It was last month." She goes on without waiting for a response. "That's why I was only at your school for a few days. I've always been home schooled, but Dad didn't want me back after that." Her voice rises. "When I killed her, they threw me out. Told me I could return in a month. I never meant to _murder_ her!" She finishes in a yell, causing several trainees to turn and stare. She misses the target she was aiming for by a few inches, sending the knife into a group of teenage boys slicing swords through dummies.

They narrow their eyes, but don't open their mouths. Clove is clearly a force to be reckoned with. No one dares offend her.

"What was her name?" I ask, in a way that suggests that I'm walking on broken glass.

Clove throws her final knife and whips around to face me again. "Does it make a difference?" She growls with a harshness that portrays no trace of her earlier vulnerability. Some of her hair has escaped from her ponytail and there is a wild look in her eyes. For a moment I'm almost scared of her.

I cringe slightly- and then curse myself for showing such weakness- as Clove advances towards me. She has something she wants to say; I can see it in her eyes. One of her many secrets, encased in stone within her, fighting to reach the surface. But after gazing at me for a few seconds, searching for the right words to say it, her shoulders slump and she strides straight past me, with the unsaid words frozen on her lips.

**A/N Sorry it's a bit short and boring will be longer and better next week, promise. Please review; it really is the only thing that motivates me to keep writing. Also, if you have any ideas about what you would like to see happen, please PM me, I love talking to people. Also, follow me on twitter abbie_rands I'd love to have a chat xxxx**


	6. Like A Best Friend, Only More

**A/N Well here's chapter 6! Enjoy!**

_*4 YEARS LATER*_

My sword slices through the air and swiftly removes the dummy's head. Without pausing to admire my work, I spin, landing a direct hit to the adjacent dummy's heart before slicing my third victim in two.

Tucking my sword into my belt beside my precious dagger I was given for my twelfth birthday, turn from the massacre in my wake, smirking smugly.

My skills have greatly improved during my time at the Academy, making me the most powerful- and most feared- trainee under instruction. Besides the girl stomping across the room towards me of course.

Her face is flushed with hard work and her deep, mysterious eyes are bright. She is the only girl ever to be suspended from training and every time I see her, I fall a little harder.

"Hey Clove." I greet her, keeping my voice and expression neutral despite my heart racing at the speed of sound. However, I'm pretty sure it has nothing to do with my recent exertion.

"Xander told me I was behaving 'too violently towards my fellow trainees'." She puts on a mocking tone. "Well how are we supposed to win The Hunger Games _without_ being violent?" Clove stomps her foot irritably.

Against my better judgement, I laugh. "You sound like a five year old. A very savage five year old." I grin at her. She glares back. Ha, if looks could kill.

Mischievously, I eye the hilt of my sword. Glancing up, I see Clove is already armed with her knife; elfin features alight, and is sizing me up.

Clove and I have been close combat partners for the four years we've been at the Academy. We each know the other's strengths and weaknesses. Clove likes to fight low and quick, using her small stature to her advantage. The best way to beat her is to unbalance or disarm her.

Which is why I'm already prepared when Clove comes flying into my legs.

Grabbing her ankles, I flip her onto her back. She jumps to her feet and raises her knife. I bring my sword down, aiming to disarm her, but Clove lifts her foot, kicking my sword from my hands and slams into my chest, knocking the air out of my lungs.

Lying on the floor, I laugh at Clove, who is now perched on my chest. She jabs her knife through the shoulder of my jacket, pinning me to the mat. She has never beaten me so quickly before. She grins at me in triumph.

Then her grin fades and for a moment, Clove locks eyes with me. "Cato…" She starts. "I- oh God Cato." She sighs. I search her eyes, hoping to find the words she never manages to say. I have so much I need to say to her as well, I just have no idea where to begin. Or _how_ to begin for that matter.

My intense gaze causes her to blush. I don't think I've ever seen her embarrassed before.

She rolls away from me and, removing her knife from my jacket I get to my feet and pull her up beside me.

Xander marches into the room and smiles at us both. "Could you two sort out your differences _without_ fighting once in a while?" He reprimands us, but he's laughing.

Clove and I grin back, the moment forgotten. I remember how strict Xander had been when I first arrived. Though secretly I think he has developed a soft spot for us.

He casts his eyes around the room before clapping sharply, snatching the attention of the practicing students around him.

"I have an announcement. As a reward for all your hard work, I have contacted the coach of Academy 5 in District 1. He is sending over a group of his best students next week to engage in combat with a selected few of you."

The room erupts in excited chatter. We have never competed against anyone outside our own District.

Xander produces a slip of paper from his back pocket. "I have chosen the following of you to represent our District: Lorai Casey, Cato Woods, Elodie Carver and Clove Tenaa. Congratulations you four. You will receive intense training over the next week in preparation for the contest."

I smirk at Clove, who has a glassy, distracted look in her eyes. She's probably mentally inventing the most creative way to take down her opponent.

I shake my head. Typical Clove.

**A/N What do you think? I know I took a huge chance jumping forwards in time, but to me it felt right. Please review! I won't be updating for 2 weeks now because I'm going on holiday, sorry to keep you all waiting! See you soon! Abbie xxxx**


	7. Heart Versus Common Sense

**A/N Ok guys, this chapter has been an absolute nightmare to write, but I worked really hard and I really hope you like it! Also, you might notice that I've changed my pen name to something that describes me a little more. Check out my profile for the full reason **

We stand in a line across the floor of the combat room; feet set apart, shoulders squared, hands clasped behind our backs, waiting to 'welcome' the District 1 students, although we don't appear to be a very friendly welcoming committee.

Every few seconds we sneak confident, amused glances at each other. After the gruelling week of training we've had, we're going to crush them. No doubt about it.

The first thing I notice when they stride through the door is how tall they are. The four of them positively tower of Lorai, Elodie and Clove, though of course, they are still half a head shorter than me. I've always been tall, though well- proportioned and muscular. Not long and lanky like most boys my age, who's limbs are too long for their torso.

The second thing that grabs my attention is how strikingly beautiful the two girls standing behind the boys are.

One has glossy black hair brushed over her left shoulder that tumbles softly to her waist in a waterfall of liquid onyx. Her large green eyes, set in a face of porcelain skin, scrutinize the room with distaste.

The second has golden hair the precise shade of sunshine on a corn field and her cat-like blue eyes survey me with flirtatious interest. I look away quickly.

Xander clears his throat and introduces the boys. "This is Marvel Stone." He gestures to a boy with mousy hair and a nonchalant expression. An ironic surname, I think, given that we're from the masonry district. "And this is Indigo Star." A boy with narrowed eyes observes us critically. Dear God, they give their kids stupid names in One.

Next Xander turns to the girls, fighting to keep the amusement out of his voice as he tells us their names. "Sapphire Blue." He nods to the girl with raven- no, only Clove's hair is raven- coal black hair. "And Glimmer Diamond."

The blonde scowls at Clove, who snarls savagely in response. her gaze flicks over Elodie and Lorai. Her glance halts on me and she winks waving her fingers in a slight, yet obvious wave. I avert my eyes until the visiting student's coach beckons to them. As they turn swiftly, preparing to talk tactics, I face Clove and motion sticking my fingers down my throat. Inconspicuously, I mouth the word "whore" and roll my eyes for effect. Clove's tense shoulders relax slightly and although she doesn't smile, I know she found my comment amusing.

"Right," Xander's voice rings out across the room. "The first pair is Clove Tenaa and Marvel Stone. Good luck, and may the best candidate win." He winks at Clove. I roll my eyes.

Clove gets up beside me, her face a sullen mask of steeled nerves and solid, unwavering concentration. She looks so hot when she's like that. No mercy.

Marvel spins his spear casually on the opposite side of the central fighting area. He has adopted a 'couldn't care less attitude 'but I can see the fear dancing behind his grey eyes.

Xander stands in the centre like a referee (in case things get out of hand, which knowing us, they will. Fast.) and holds out his hand, beckoning them to the middle.

Clove strides forwards confidently, a sadistic smile darkening her features in the sexiest way possible. Marvel joins her, his face devoid of any expression. He better not even _think_ about hurting her. I'll break his neck.

Xander raises a hand. "3. 2. !" He drops his hand; to Clove, this simple movement is like waving a red rag at a bull.

Marvel advances first, wielding his spear effortlessly. He moves to jab Clove in the chest.

Nimbly, she ducks, jumps back up and throws her knife. Marvel side steps quickly, eyes wide. Clove snarls in frustration and throws herself at him, knocking him backwards. She raises another knife, aiming to pin Marvel down. He rolls away and her knife sticks in the floor. Pulling it out, Clove grabs Marvel's arm and twists it behind his back. She holds it there for five seconds before Xander steps in, deeming Clove the winner.

She tosses Marvel's arm down, regarding it the same way most people might acknowledge a twig, before leaping to her feet, smirking.

"District 1-0, District 2-1." Xander announces.

Lorai, Elodie and I grin at Clove, who shrugs as if to say, "it wasn't hard, you try."

"Our next set of competitors is Glimmer Diamond and Cato Woods."

A splutter of laughter escapes me. They could have at least chosen someone who had a chance. I saunter to the centre without being called and take my precious dagger from my belt.

Glimmer wanders across slowly, swinging her hips. She holds a knife, which irritates me. Clove's weapon is a knife.

I stare at her, my eyes glittering with malice.

"3. 2. 1. Fight!"

I lunge forwards, driving my dagger through the air. I knock Glimmer's knife clean out of her grip. Genuine surprise paints her angelic features, before she launches herself through the air towards me. She punches me in the jaw. I reel in shock, but reach out and grab a fistful of her hair and yank her towards the floor. She whimpers in pain as I come down on top of her.

"Done?" I growl. She nods stiffly and raises her hand in defeat.

I roll away and she stands up in front of me. "That was interesting, wasn't it big boy?" Glimmer flutters her eyelashes at me.

"Made a miraculous recovery then." I mutter. She makes me want to gag. She's so sickly sweet.

I glance over Glimmer's head at Clove who smirks at me. I grin back, until I'm cut off by Glimmer's lips against mine. Too shocked to close my eyes, I see something unrecognizable flick across Clove's eyes for a moment, but her expression quickly falls back into a sarcastic sneer.

Glimmer might be a whore, but she can kiss. Clove obviously doesn't care, so I'll show her that I don't either. I slide my arms around Glimmer's waist and pull her to me.

**A/N IMPORTANT, please review as I'm thinking about adding some of Clove's POV into the next chapter and really need to know whether or not you want to see that. Thank you xxx**


	8. Bruises on Her Ego

**A/N Thank you all so much for the feedback on the last chapter, it was unbelievable3 I love you all! Thank you to my 4 guest reviewers as well x Here's chapter 8!**

Hurt. The emotion that I couldn't identify in Clove's eyes as I kissed Glimmer was hurt. I sprint through the upper corridors and stop outside Clove's room.

I can hear hell of a lot of noise coming from behind her door; namely, a lot of smashing and thumping, broken up by the occasional growl.

Pausing, my hand on the door handle, I wonder what I'm about to walk into.

My head and my heart fight a vicious battle within me, while Clove fights her own war on the other side of the door.

The only thing stopping me from turning the handle is my own pride. Clove needs to hear what I have to say, even though I feel weak admitting it even to myself. In District 2, anything less than pure hate and brutal murder is weak.

***Clove's POV***

I whirl, slamming my fist against the wall so hard that I leave a dent in the plaster. Whipping around, I punch the mirror and watch as the shattered glass falls, making a satisfying glittering sound as it hits the floor.

I'm so full of pure, blinding _hate_ and if I don't take it out on the surrounding furniture, someone will end up severely injured. Or dead.

I hit the wall again, grunting as I feel the skin on my knuckles split.

Breathing hard, I collapse onto my knees, surrounded by broken glass and my own scarlet blood. The door crashes open. I lift my head, eyes flashing, to see Cato stood in the doorway.

"Clove…" He breathes, surveying the damage that my anger has inflicted, not only on the room, but on myself.

I get to my feet and stride across the room towards him. He doesn't even look mildly worried, which only angers me further. I raise my hand and slap Cato across the face with every ounce of force that I can muster, smearing my blood across his jaw. He takes an involuntary step backwards, his face registering first shock, then anger.

"Fuck you!" I scream at him. "I can't believe what you've done you bastard. I despise you Cato Woods, you and your prissy whore." I punch him in the chest. This is nothing new; we fight often, but I've never been so pissed off with him before.

Cato grabs my arm as I aim another blow at his shoulder. "You're the one who didn't care to tell me that you actually gave a shit. Just because you're jealous, you come up here and smash your stuff up like a _child."_ He spits the word at me as if it were an insult, which it is. Cato knows that nothing gets under my skin more than being called a child. Clove Tenaa is a killing machine. _Not_ a child.

I can feel bruises forming on my arms where Cato holds me in a vice-like grip, but I refuse to pull away.

"Jealous? Of that little whore?" I laugh, a sound empty of humour. "Please Cato, don't flatter yourself. You think you're a god. You think that every girl will throw themselves at your feet and worship you at the click of a finger. Well I'm _sorry_, but if you want a slut like those other girls, you're in the wrong place." I snarl.

Cato grabs me by the throat and slams me against the wall. "Listen sweetheart. You _should_ worship me. You _need_ me. Look at yourself, you're a mess. You're out of control. You're getting on my nerves angel, and that isn't advisable." He spits threateningly into my face.

Suddenly, he begins to run his fingers up and down my neck, a gesture that betrays his murderous tone and makes me shiver- much to my irritation. Though he still glares at me, eyes full of hostility, his hands tell a different story, shocking me out of retaliation. His topaz blue eyes, only inches from mine, feel as though they are piercing my soul.

A low growl emanates from deep within him, and before I'm given the chance to release the breath that I wasn't even aware I'd been holding, he crashes his lips savagely against mine.

Slamming me into the wall hard enough to leave bruises, Cato moves his hand away from my throat and into my hair, tangling it around his fingers and pulling on the knots. I recall how a few minutes ago, my hands had been the ones creating those knots.

I moan slightly, no matter how hard I try to keep it in, though whether from pain or pleasure, I can't be sure.

I can feel Cato's burning desire pouring over me like molten liquid. Reaching up, I entwine my arms around his muscular shoulders and then move them up to his neck, kissing him back just as viciously.

Cato groans and presses my hips against him. Wrapping my legs around his torso, I let him bear my weight. "I hate you." I mutter against his lips.

"Not as much as I hate you _angel_." He growls in response, his voice dripping with desire. He moves to lift my t-shirt over my head, but I place my small hands over his large ones. He pulls back.

"Not here Cato. Not here." Unlike him, I understand how severely we will be punished if found together.

He searches my eyes. I scrutinize every inch of his brutally hungry face, taking note of the desperation written all over it. We must look a murderous sight, both smeared in my blood and covered in purple bruises. The latter mainly applying to me; Cato isn't gentle. He nods reluctantly, understanding.

Cato places one arm under my legs and the other around my shoulders, lifting me as if I weigh nothing, and carries me to my bed, where we remain for the rest of the night, finding solace from our violence filled reality in each other's arms.

**A/N IMPORTANT Ok guys, I'd really like to hear what you want to see in the coming chapters. Please review or PM me. Thanks guys. Much love!**


	9. No One Has To Understand

**A/N I am so so so so sorry that this chapter is so late. I've been up to my ears with filming and rehearsals and other stuff, so finding the time to write has been really hard. I'd like to thank Appaloosa13 for all of her reviews, that's support people! I'd also like to thank ObviouslyAnnoyed for inspiring me to write this story in the first place3 and a very happy birthday to my top reviewer and beautiful best friend Amy. Here's your birthday update at last!3**

*Cato's POV*

I lie awake in the pale pre-dawn light, watching Clove's sleeping form beside me. I observe the steady rise and fall of her chest, the curve of her pale exposed shoulders, the way her raven hair pools around her like spilled ink.

There's something about her that kills everything bad in me. Clove has always loved killing; she'll be pleased to know that she's slowly killing me.

Clove is like a fire. Destructive and wild, obliterating everything in her path and leaving a trail of devastation in her wake. But, possessing a certain kind of elusive beauty; something you can't help but feel drawn to, no matter how dangerous. We're bad for each other, Clove and I. So why is it that whenever I look at her, Cato, the brutal, unfeeling killer, starts to _care_? Clove and I are bound together and there isn't a lock or chain in sight.

I slide my arm around her waist and pull her closer to me, as if staking a claim. "Clove." I whisper near her ear, making her wrinkle her perfect freckled nose as her hair tickles her face. Her dark eyelashes flutter open and she turns to face me. For a moment, shock leaves her features wide open, but realization dawns quickly and her walls go up again.

I meet Clove's lips, but she pushes me away. Without meeting my eyes, she whispers, "This is so wrong Cato."

I tilt her chin upwards so that she can't avoid my gaze. "You want me." I smirk cheekily.

Clove rolls her eyes. "Shut up."

My grin widens. "Admit it Clovely. You want me just as much as I want you."

She brushes her lips against mine briefly before drawing back teasingly. "Oh but that would be weak. Wouldn't it Cato?" God she's infuriating. Although quite sexy while she's at it.

Suddenly, Clove seems to become alert; the way she does when she's in fighting mode. "Are District 1 still here?" She demands, her tone changing from flirtatious to perilous at the flick of a switch. I nod. "Should be. I think they're leaving tonight."

Clove jumps up from my grasp and quickly throws on some clean clothes before scraping her hair back into a ponytail. "I'm going to find Glimmer." She announces, expression stony. When she's in this mood there's no stopping her.

"That's my girl." I grin at her. She leans over until her eyes are level with mine.

"I'm not your girl." But I can see her smiling as she turns to leave.

…

*Clove's POV*

I run my thumb across the blade of my knife, not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough to leave white lines on the surface of my skin.

I know where I'm going, and I trust my feet to take me there while I lose myself in thought.

Cato Woods kissed me. I kissed him, and when I did, I felt something. It burned through my body, setting me alight with passion and desire. If it the feeling had a colour, it would be the warm, vibrant pink of a raspberry. The kind they eat with cream in the Capitol. I've never _felt_ as much as I did last night. The raging emotions filled me up until I was afraid they would boil over, flowing away from me and filling the space around me until I drowned in them.

My elbow hits something solid and I come to an abrupt stop. The gym door. I rise up on tiptoe to peer through the glass. There is a girl shooting arrows- rather badly- at a target in the centre of the room. Each time the arrow flies over the top of the target she stamps her foot in frustration. I smile evilly.

Glimmer.

**A/N I know it's short, I'm really sorry! Please review, I'll have so much more for you next week. Also, I will be uploading my Foxface one shot tomorrow. PLEASE read and review, it would really mean a lot to me. Until then, Abbie xxxxx**


	10. Broken

**A/N Thank you everyone for the reviews on the last chapter and all of you lovely people who added me and my story to your favourites and follows. Feel the love! Hope you like this chapter!**

*Clove's POV*

Barging the door open with my shoulder, ignoring the pain, I stride angrily towards the centre of the room, drawing my knife as I do so. I walk right up to Glimmer, place both hands on her back and push her with all the force I can muster, which sends her toppling to the floor.

Glimmer rolls onto her back, surprise crossing her features. Fear flickers in her eyes as she spots my knife. "I'd stay down if I were you." I hiss at her in my most savage tone. Glimmer, however, climbs gracefully to her feet and stands two feet away from me, her expression calm and composed. For a moment I'm caught off- guard. No one has ever gone against me before.

I advance towards Glimmer, knife raised with a singular thought consuming my mind: I want Glimmer Diamond dead. Glimmer laughs. "Don't bother Clove. You might think you're going to hurt me with _that."_ She gestures to my knife scornfully. "But I know things about you that will hurt you _way_ more than that knife will hurt me." She smiles sweetly at me.

I contemplate this for a moment. "You're lying." I spit. "_Bitch."_

"Oh please." Glimmer laughs again, an irritating tinkling sort of noise which makes me want to scream. I step closer to her.

"You killed someone." She whispers. This puts me off for a moment, but I compose myself quickly and continue towards her. "And? I'm a murderer, Diamond. I've killed _plenty _of people." This is a lie. It, however, does absolutely not make me any less violent. The feeling of blood on my hands makes me feel sick. It brings back so many torturous memories and nightmares. I kill because it is what is expected of me, not because I crave the suffering of others. Innocent others that is. People like Glimmer, on the other hand….

Glimmer shakes her head. "You killed Nia." This particular memory freezes me where I stand. How can she possibly know about that?

"She was your friend." She goes on, voice like syrup.

"Shut up." I snarl.

"Your best friend."

"Watch it, Diamond…"

"She tried to warn you, and you _murdered_ her."

I launch myself at Glimmer, knife poised. I_ will_ kill her. She is thrown backwards by the force of my impact and I pin her _perfect_ body beneath mine. Glimmer emits an ear-shattering shriek as my intentions are made clear, but I clamp my hand over her mouth, hard.

"Scared Glimmer?" I growl fiercely, my voice low and feral sounding. I hold out my knife, trying to keep my hand from shaking with anger, fear and grief from the wounds that closed years ago. She knows too much, that is clear: so she has to die. I hold my knife against Glimmer's neck. Breathing hard through my anger, I make to slit her throat. Just as I move to draw the deadly blade across her porcelain skin, I feel a hand on the collar of my t shirt, hauling me into the air.

I meet Xander's eyes, a mixture of anger and piercing shock painting them a deep, furious black. As he snarls almost incomprehensible words at me, I look down at the knife in my hand and the realisation of what I almost committed hits me. I feel dizzy and suddenly I'm falling, as fast and hard as the blade leaving my hand.

…

_The steel blade makes a satisfying whizzing sound as it slices through the air, inches from my head. The sound it makes when it hits the target, ten metres from where I'm standing, however, is even more beautiful._

_I imagine the blade of the knife sinking into the flesh of my victim while they beg for mercy. A cruel smile creeps across my lips sadistically. _

"_Clove." Nia's voice comes from behind me. Not questioning. Not threatening. Not pleading. A statement. "Clove." I whirl around and smile. She doesn't return it. Nia hates it when I throw knives. She says the weapon takes over my mind and controls my entire being: Body, mind and soul. What she sees as negatives though, I can only find positives._

"_You've changed Clove." Nia mutters._

"_Don't say that Nia. I'm still Clove." I try to keep the annoyance out of my voice._

"_You're becoming one of them. A Career. All you ever do is train. I want to be picked for the Games too you know! You're so savage and angry. I don't remember the last time you were happy about something that wasn't fighting. You try to solve your problems with violence and cutting. What happened to my best friend?" Nia says her tone somewhere between pleading, anger and just plain sadness._

_I turn on her now. "I can't believe you! We've been best friends for years. Why are you suddenly being such a bitch about this? We're _supposed_ to act like this. You know it, and I know it. There's no point fighting it, and like it or not, I _am_ a Career. Plus you swore _never_ to mention the cutting this side of the grave on pain of death." I snarl at her._

"_I'm only trying to help you!" Nia yells._

"_Just leave it." I hiss through gritted teeth._

"_But Clove..."_

_My anger, simmering dangerously beneath the surface until now, finally boils over. "I said leave it!" I turn and fling the knife in my hand- previously pointed at the target in front of me- towards Nia in a moment of pure fury._

_I'd aimed for the wall above Nia's head, just to scare her, but I feel the blood drain from my face as I see that my anger has affected my aim. The knife is flying directly at her throat._

_The steel blade makes a sickening whizzing sound as it slices through the air, inches from my head. The sound it makes when it hits its target, however, is even more horrifying._

_I watch helplessly as Nia gasps on impact and her hands immediately go to the blade embedded in her throat. _

_I see the shock and agony in her eyes as they meet mine. _

_I scream as I watch her fall backwards, her hands coming away from her neck as she does so, revealing the glove of scarlet blood coating her fingers._

**A/N Hope that made up for the short and boring instalment last week please review! It means so much to me3 I probably won't be updating for a week or two now because I have rehearsals all week and then a show next week. Sorry guys! Abbie xxxx**


	11. The End's Beginning

**A/N I know! I'm sorry! It's been a month since I posted! But anyway, this is the last chapter of this story so I hope you enjoy it and please please please review!3**

*Cato's POV*

"Clove?" I knock softly at her door, before gently pushing it ajar.

Clove is lying in bed staring blankly up at the ceiling, hair fanned out around her, the dark circles under her eyes stark against pale, tear-stained skin. She has barely moved from this position in two weeks. Besides the times I visit her once or twice a day to force her to eat or drink something. The guilt and shock of what happened with Glimmer is eating her alive.

"Cato." She whispers through dry lips. I go over to her and carefully perch on the foot of her bed, pleased that the first word past her lips in weeks is my name.

She's lucky to be here, I know that. Xander almost threw her out for good. He decided finally- after much persuasion on my part- that Clove isn't entirely stable and that what he saw as attemped murder, was really an attempt to defend herself.

Clove closes her eyes and I lay my hand against her forehead, stroking her lank strands of hair out of her eyes. "I can't do it Cato." My hand freezes over her cheek and her eyes flutter open. Without a trace of her usual fire, she fixes her gaze on me.

Today is the day of the Reaping. Clove's Reaping.

Xander has chosen Clove to volunteer to represent District 2 in the 74th annual Hunger Games: a huge honour, much to the annoyance of some other candidates in the running. Despite recent events, he believes she is our best shot.

Never have I felt such fear on Clove's behalf. I've never had reason to. But led here today, she doesn't look like a fighter. She looks like someone who is giving up. And I know what I have to do. "Clove, get up." I grab her shoulders and pull her upright, clasping her hot hands between my own.

"Take a shower. Then come out and get changed. I'll walk you to the Reaping. Can you do that?" Stiffly she nods, and I help her out of bed and into the bathroom before closing the door and re-entering the bedroom.

…

When Clove steps outside in an emerald green dress which hugs her curves and sets her eyes on fire, the breath catches in my throat. I'm not sure I'm ready to lose her yet. "Clove…"

"Don't. Don't say anything. Let's just go." I nod, and taking her by the hand, I walk her to the square.

…

I meet Clove's eyes from across the square and set my face to a cold, hard, unforgiving mask, indicating that she should do the same. Her large, frightened eyes narrow into slits as she fixes her stony glare on the stage in front of her and something twists inside me. The arena is going to turn my perfect little monster into an unfeeling murderer. It's going to kill me.

Aloras Pennyweather., the District 2 escort, trots up onto the stage in heels about as tall as Clove. "Well isn't this exciting!" Her affected accent squeaks out of the speakers. A loud chorus of cheers answers her. I sneak a glance at Clove, who for the moment, has let her mask slip and looks like she might be sick.

Aloras chirps again; "Let's start with the girls!" I look over at Clove again, who is visibly gearing up to volunteer for the girl who is selected. Aloras' hand hovers over the slips of paper in one of the two large glass bowls, before plunging her hand into the centre and plucking one out with her grotesquely overgrown nails.

"Clove Tenaa!" She reads in a crisp voice.

Clove's face registers slight confusion before an unsure half smile. This isn't how it's supposed to go; but it saves her from volunteering.

A large girl steps up behind Clove as she prepares to walk forward, opening her mouth to volunteer. Clove sees this before I do, and she brings her heel down on the girl's foot, making her crumple. "It's still my Games." She hisses. I'm proud of her right now, her head held high and that familiar sadistic smirk on her face. She's running on pure adrenaline now, my evil little angel. No one else tries to volunteer.

Clove steps up beside Aloras, who moves to the second bowl of names. This time she barely hesitates before selecting a slip at random.

"Leonard Falcon!" She shouts. I don't recognise the name. The time it has taken her to call out the boy's name is all the time it takes for a thought to flash across my mind. I wish this year was my year.

Maybe, if it had taken longer, I would've checked myself before uttering my next thoughts, and realised what I was doing.

"I volunteer!" I whip around, searching for the caller. I suddenly realise it's my voice echoing in the back of my head. Did I just volunteer? No sooner has realisation dawned, Clove's face falls. The words are practically printed in the sky above her head: How could you?

The enormity of my words suddenly hits me head on. All those years fantasizing about my Games have clearly gone to my head. It isn't my turn this year. They are Clove's Games.

I suddenly realise that I've been standing here for far too long. I collect myself and stride towards the stage, full of a false confidence.

What have I just done?

Aloras catches my hand as soon as I reach the stage and holds it above my head, doing the same to Clove. "Let's hear it for our newest tributes of District 2! Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favour!"

Shouts of triumph echo around us, but it feels like I'm in a bubble where the only people who exist are me and Clove. I know what the crowd are thinking: District 2 will surely have another victor this year.

But as I turn to shake Clove's hand, and I'm met with the raw terror and shock in her eyes, I wonder if either of us will ever return to District 2.

**A/N Well that's it guys! I've had so much fun writing this story and I can't believe it's over **** Thank you to everyone who has followed or favourited me and my stories and thank you to everyone who stuck with this story for so long. Thank you all for your reviews, I can't tell you how much they mean to me. This won't be the last you hear of me, I promise! Watch this space. Love to you all, Abbie xxxxx**


End file.
